osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Logout button
The Logout button is used to log out of Old School RuneScape. Depending on the client and/or Resizeable Mode, the button is either located on the bottom-right of the screen or the top-right corner. The logout button resembles a small door or an X, depending on the client and/or resizable mode. Once it is clicked, the player must click another button to actually log out. There is a grey bar reading "World Switcher" or the red bar reading "Click here to logout". Players may click the logout button at any time, although players in combat must wait 10 seconds after done fighting in order for the button to actually log them out. If a player does nothing (i.e. not clicking or typing) for five minutes, the player is automatically logged out. This can be prevented by moving the cursor slightly without clicking on anything. The player will also be logged out if they have been playing for six hours straight, regardless of activity. World Switcher Within the logout button interface is the World Switcher. Players are able to switch between worlds without the need to logout along with the ability to favourite up to two worlds. Players cannot switch between worlds when under combat and must wait 10 seconds after combat to switch. Players will also logout if they have switched worlds multiple times in a short amount of time. X-logging WARNING: The following method could result in death. X-logging or red X-ing is a tactic used to log out while in the midst of Combat that entails clicking the red X on your screen, browser, window or client to close it. It is mostly used at Dagannoth Kings and in Deep Wilderness. Multi-combat area X-logging At Dagannoth Kings, since Spinolyps constantly attack you, it is practically impossible to manually log out, so it is so much easier to X-log. As the name suggests, you close the screen, browser, window or client, which forces your account to log out. You must be able to endure and tank 90 seconds' worth of damage and must be alone in multi-combat areas, such as the Dagannoth Kings' lair, or death is inevitable. Single-area Wilderness and X-logging to evade When used in the Wilderness, X-logging is done to escape a potential PvP scenario. For this to be done correctly, you cannot already be in combat with another player, or you will certainly die. Instead, you have to be fighting a monster in single-way combat, and the monster has to also be attacking you (i.e. in its attacking range and not safe-spotting it). Afterwards, close the screen BEFORE killing the monster or during, but allow the 10-second duration ahead of time prior to closing the screen. Thus, the monster needs to take longer than 10 seconds to kill, or you need to prolong the kill by either splashing or unequiping your weapon and fighting unarmed. Although you will miss the monster drop, your character will automatically log out immediately after killing the monster, giving the player killer no time to attack you. After successfully X-logging, you will have to re-open or re-load your screen, etc. Be sure to world hop or bide some time before logging back in. Trivia * In RuneScape Classic, the game automatically logged you off if you stayed in one spot for over five minutes, regardless of whether or not you were doing anything. Category:Mechanics